Neighbours Couples MixUp OneShots
by sableye
Summary: This one-shot involves the girls getting down and dirty but what over?
1. Revenge

Neighbours One-shot 1:

Title: Revenge  
Couple: Natasha+Ringo

(Saturday)

Ringo walking to his girlfriend's Donna's place in a good mood that she's marrying him.

He knocks on the door.

Donna answers and says "Hi."

"Hi what do you want to do today?" said Ringo as he kisses her cheek.

"Honey you're early." said Donna.

"I thought we can do something and get an early start?" said Ringo.

"There's a few things I had to do today Ringo can we make it tomorrow?" said Donna.

Ringo wraps his arms around Donna and says "Let me help you."

"Nah it's just girl stuff but thanks anyway." said Donna.

Thinking to herself "gees can't this guy take a hint."

"Nah I'll help you just tell me what I have to do." said Ringo.

Pulling away Donna says "can't I have time to myself?"

Feeling offended Ringo says "what's going on with you?"

"Honey we don't need to be with each other 24/7." said Donna.

"Well that's married life it is 24/7 plus we're meant to be in love." said Ringo and adding "aren't we?"

Westfield Doncaster

Donna's staring at a pair of the most gorgeous boots she has ever seen.

She hears Andrew's annoying voice "what are you doing out alone?"

"I thought you guys would be joined at the hip."

Donna groans and says "what?"

"You know true love and all that." smirks Andrew.

"Whatever." snaps Donna as she starts to walk away.

"Hey hold up what's wrong?" said Andrew.

"Why does everybody think we have to live in each other's pockets I'm still an individual for god's sake." said Donna.

"Sounds like you need to talk wanna grab a coffee?" said Andrew.

Frowning, Donna says "what do you care?"

Grabbing her hand Andrew drags Donna towards the closest coffee shop and says warmly "you definitely need someone to talk to."

Too tired to fight Donna goes along passively.

Coffee shop/Café

Sitting unnoticed three tables away from Donna and Andrew, Kyle is watching.

"Interesting." smiles Kyle to himself.

"I get the feeling Donna that you're not into this wedding." said Andrew.

"What do you mean?" said Donna.

"Well most women are into wedding plans that they drive their man crazy not avoiding being with their partner." said Andrew.

"I'm pretty sure it's just pre-wedding jitters." said Donna.

"Anxiety is a sign." said Andrew.

"Sign of what?" said Donna.

"Donna that's a sign that you're not ready for this." said Andrew.

"You should spend the day with me."

"I know where we'll go come with me."

Jumping into the taxi Donna and Andrew head to the Zoo not knowing Kyle's following them.

Pulling up at the Taronga Zoo Donna giggles "no way the Zoo."

"I thought we could have some fun here and if my calculations are right we should be just in time." smiles Andrew as he drags Donna towards the sealing closure.

Sealing Closure

"Donna I'd like you to meet Tom he trains with seals." said Andrew.

"Nice to meet you Tom." said Donna as she shaked his hand.

"I got a special treat for you today Donna." said Tom.

"Come and meet a special girl Lucy say hello to Donna."

Before Donna has time to think she feels a wet nose on the side of the cheek.

"Hi Lucy ah she's gorgeous." said Donna.

"Put out your hand." said Tom.

Next thing a wet flipper pats her hand like a handshake.

"Ah she likes you."

"Here Donna toss her this soccer ball."

Donna and Andrew watch amazed as Lucy bounces the ball on the tip of her nose.

With the flick of her head directs the ball back to Donna's hands.

"Thanks Lucy." giggles Donna.

"Donna hand her this fish as a reward." said Tom.

Screwing up her face Donna struggles to hold the slippery fish but before anyone could blink Lucy gobbled the fish and snorting with glee.

"Thanks for that Tom but we better get going because I got something else to show Donna." said Andrew.

"Ok you two have a great afternoon." said Tom as he turns to Lucy "Say goodbye girl."

Lucy leans on her side and waves her left flipper in the air.

"Ooh she's so cute." calls Donna.

Putting his arms around Donna's shoulders Andrew says "if you like that, you're going to love this next surprise."

Staring out from behind the public stand Kyle thinks to himself "this seems to be an intimate get-together, Natasha might like to hear about this."

All day Kyle follows them watching them become more touchy-feeling as the day goes on.

"Could this be a sneaky romance starting here?" questions Kyle. "interesting." he adds.

Kyle bumps into Andrew coming into the toilets.

Both being shocked with being caught out.

Having lost the element of surprise Kyle plays dumb and says "how are you going?"

"Don't play dumb with me I know you been following me, I saw you at the shopping centre stupid, you're not good as a private detective Canning." said Andrew as he shoved Kyle to the wall.

"I'd be careful how you treat someone who has the goods on you." said Kyle.

Andrew sneers menacingly "I'd be careful that opening my mouth if I was you."

"You want Natasha to find out about this." said Kyle.

Roughly letting go of Kyle, Andrew hisses "Think carefully before you say anything." and storms off back to Donna.

"Your funeral Robinson." says Kyle to himself.

Monday Morning

Erinsborough High

"Hi Natasha how was your weekend?" said Kyle.

"It was good how was yours?" said Natasha.

"Mine was very interesting." said Kyle.

"Oh do tell." said Natasha.

"I saw a certain someone with a certain girl." said Kyle.

"Get to the point." said Natasha.

"I always thought a picture is worth a thousand words take a look at this." said Kyle as he hands Natasha his phone.

'You'll find a few happy snaps, worth your opinion." adds Kyle.

Natasha's face turns red when a certain photo catches her eye.

"Bastard." said Natasha angrily.

"Sorry you had to see it this way but I did warn you Robinson's nothing but a scumbag." said Kyle.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" says Andrew angrily adding "I hope you're not telling malicious gossip Canning."

Before Kyle has a chance to say anything Natasha spins around and slaps Andrew full force in the face.

"Too many times, too many excuses, relationship over." said Natasha.

In the background there are gasps and giggles.

"This is so going on you tube good to see Robinson get his comeuppance." said Jay.

"Download it now." said Eloise.

"I agree it was about time that Karma bitten him in the bum." said Melinda.

"It was so very hilarious that Natasha slapped Andrew." said Luke.

"It was the funniest thing that happened all day." said Travis.

As everyone heads into class phones start beeping with the new download courtesy of Jay and his friends.

Sniggers and laughter could be heard in most classrooms especially as Andrew walks into the classroom.

"What a dork." calls out Griffo.

"What a wuss who got hit by a girl." said Phil.

Andrew turns around and says "shut your mouth or you'll get yours."

"I'll only have to slap you like a little girl and you'll cry." said Phil.

Grabbing Phil by the shirt collar and says "I warned you to close your mouth."

"What's going on?" said Mr Williams.

"He attacked me for no reason." said Phil.

"That's a bunch of rubbish I've been insulted all day and this guy won't leave me alone." said Andrew.

"Go on Andrew tell Natasha's dad what happened?" said Phil sarcastically.

Realising that he could be in worse trouble if Mr Williams finds out about the whole story.

He quickly tries to play down the situation.

"Nothing sir I'm sorry for causing a disruption." said Andrew.

Mr Williams turns to Phil and says "what's your version Phil?"

Laughing out loud knowing Andrew would be shitting himself Phil says "It's ok sir just mucking around."

"All right you boys get back to your seats and settle down." said Mr Williams.

Bumping Andrew as he walks past Phil whispers "you owe me one."

Lunchtime

Natasha walking home from school in a sad mood only to see Donna walking by.

Natasha walks across the street.

"What did I do to you?" said Natasha.

"What are you talking about?" said Donna.

"Don't play innocent with me you cracked on to my boyfriend." said Natasha. "Isn't Ringo good enough for you?

"That's completely not true." said Donna.

"Wanna see evidence, I got evidence." said Natasha.

"Check this out."

"Shit." explains Donna. "It's not what you think it is."

"Well explain it and it better be good." said Natasha.

"I was feeling down and he tried to cheer me up." said Donna.

"Looks like he was doing a good job of it." said Natasha.

"I'm sure Ringo will find these pictures interesting."

"You can't tell Ringo." said Donna.

"Why shouldn't I tell?" said Natasha.

"I want to talk to him first so he doesn't misunderstand like you apparently have." said Donna.

"All right you got till tomorrow." smiles Natasha sneakily.

"Thanks Natasha I assure you I can work all this out Andrew wants to be with you he was just helping me feel better." said Donna trying to buy time.

As Natasha walks away she spits out "that's Ringo's job Donna."

Walking towards Zeke's house Natasha thinks to herself "if Donna thinks I'm going to miss out the chance to get back at her by telling Ringo she's more stupid then I thought."

Knocking on the door Natasha speaks out loud to herself "I hope Zeke's home so I can get Ringo's number so I can expose Donna as a lying little tramp."

Having got Ringo's number off Zeke and be able to convince Ringo to meet her now Natasha rehearses her speech.

Later that afternoon

Reeling from what Natasha told him Ringo is consumed with anger.

"Ringo where are you going?" said Natasha.

"I got a score to settle." said Ringo.

Ringo walks away to find Andrew.

"Ringo no violence doesn't solve anything." said Natasha.

"Sorry Natasha he needs to be taught a lesson." said Ringo.

Half an hour later

Ringo sees Andrew going towards the letterbox of his house.

"Hey I want a word with you." said Ringo.

"Hey Ringo how's it going?" said Andrew.

"Why did you crack on to Donna?" said Ringo.

"You might have that backwards she cracked on to me actually." said Andrew and adds "it didn't take too much convincing her to spend the day with me she certainly didn't want to spend it with you." said Andrew nastily.

Coming home from university Donna wonders to herself how she can explain Saturday with Andrew to Ringo when she notices two guys fighting on the footpath in front.

To her horror she realises its Ringo and Andrew.

"Bloody bitch." said Donna to herself just realising Natasha double-crossed her and spilled the beans already.

Donna tries to break up the fight.

Yelling at Ringo to get off Andrew.

Suddenly stopping Ringo glares at Donna "You're defending him adding you're bloody unbelievable Donna I should have realised you're nothing but a skank you deserve each other." and storms away.

"Ringo come back and talk to me." calls out Donna.

Totally ignoring her Ringo disappears into the distance.

Looking down at Andrew, Donna says "you cost me my wedding hope you and Natasha rot in hell."

"No-one twisted your arm Donna." said Andrew. "Don't put your guilt on me."

Later that evening

Natasha walks over to Zeke's house to see if Ringo's ok.

Knocking on the door the door opens which Zeke answers.

"Hi Natasha." said Zeke.

"I came to see if Ringo's feeling better." said Natasha.

"He's in his room you might want to step carefully." said Zeke.

Natasha opens the door and calls "Ringo." softly.

Seeing the sadness on Ringo's face Natasha's heart breaks.

"Ringo I'm so sorry that I had told you." said Natasha.

"Hey, don't you feel bad Natasha its better because Donna would never have told me, she lied before." said Ringo.

"What do you mean before?" said Natasha.

"Andrew and Donna have had this attraction before she promised me it was nothing." said Ringo.

"It just shows Donna has such a weak moral fibre." said Natasha.

After a long discussion Natasha and Ringo decide one bad turn deserves another and a revengeful plan is put in place.

Next Morning

(Tuesday)

Erinsborough High

"Did you hear Ringo called off the wedding?" said Luke.

"She sounds like a real tramp Ringo should be glad to be rid of her." said Eloise.

"I agree, it's true what they say smart and dumb don't mix." said Melinda.

"That Robinson guy is dumber than an insect for cheating on a smart girl and is it just me or did the Robinson guy get even dumber?" said Jay as he and the gang laugh.

Andrew turns around only to be blocked by the grip of Luke's arm and pushes him away saying "what a weakling." as he and the gang walk away.

University

Donna walks to see the gang only for Zeke to say to her "I got nothing more to say to you."

"That's uncalled for Zeke." said Kate.

"You're taking her side despite what she did to Ringo." said Zeke.

"Declan who's side are you on?" said Kate.

"I'm staying out of this one don't make me choose." said Declan.

"Well fair enough Donna lives with you and Ringo's your best mate you're caught in a bind." said Kate.

"Mates should come first where's your loyalty?" said Zeke.

"Will have to talk about this later my class is starting so I got to go." said Declan as he walks into class.

Later that afternoon

Natasha goes to Zeke's house to talk to Ringo.

"I got this idea how about we fill up both of their emails with spam we'll get every company to send them their junk mail it overloads their inbox." said Natasha.

"Why don't we get them to send it to their house." said Ringo.

"Ok well get on the laptop now we got Donna and Andrew's email addresses we'll fill it under their name."

"Once they start getting bombarded it will drive them crazy."

Their diabolical plans begin...

Two Hours Later

Donna's wondering where all these messages come from.

At the same time across town at Lassister's Andrew opens up his laptop to find 316 unopened messages.

"Where is this mail coming from I haven't signed up for any of this stuff." said Andrew.

Later that evening

Andrew returns home from work in a foulest mood.

He throws his bag just missing Donna's head by centimetres.

"Hey watch out." snaps Donna. "What's up your bum?"

"You won't believe the night I had totally choked up with unsolicited emails from companies I never heard of." said Andrew.

"Oh my god me too!" exclaims Donna. "Oh I know."

"I bet your trashy girlfriend is behind this."

"I'll be having a word with that traitor Natasha."

Next day

(Wednesday)

Ramsay Street

"How dare you?" said Donna.

"How I dare what?" said Natasha.

"You told Ringo before I had a chance to tell him." said Donna.

"That's payback for cracking on to my boyfriend." said Natasha.

"You double crossed me." said Donna.

"Because you ruined my relationship." said Natasha.

"You ruined my wedding." said Donna.

"This would not have happened if you didn't cheat on Ringo." said Natasha.

"Are you behind all these unwanted emails Andrew and I are flooded with." said Donna.

"I have no idea what your talking about." laughs Natasha as she walks away.

Next day

(Thursday)

Paul's house

Paul calls out to Donna from the front door "you got a rather large package to sign."

"I haven't ordered anything." said Donna.

"What is it?"

"Dog muzzles help keep your dog under control if it has a biting problem." said the helpful delivery guy.

"I don't have any dogs, what is this?" said Donna. "I'm not accepting this you'll have to take it back."

"I don't know miss my boss will not be too happy about this." says the delivery guy.

"Give me a moment to phone him."

Donna grumbles "I'm not taking it, its ridiculous." and walks inside.

Paul walks off with the delivery driver and says "let me talk to your boss I'm sure we can get this all worked out."

Next day

(Friday)

Ramsay Street

Lyn calls out "Charlie love go get the mail for me."

Running back inside with an armful of magazines, "Look nanna all these magazines are pretty girls." says Charlie.

"Give me a look at that." scowls Lyn.

Realising her grandson is standing there with an armful of smutty men's magazines.

"Give me those this minute." said Lyn.

Flipping the magazine over to look at the address on the back she can see it's clearly addressed to Mr Andrew Robinson.

Storming over to the Robinson's Lyn bangs loudly on the front door.

Opening the door annoyed Paul snaps "what's with all the noise Lyn."

"Can you tell your son to keep his rude reading material to himself not expose the rest of the neighbourhood to this dirty filth." said Lyn shoving the magazines to Paul's chest.

Before he has a chance to answer Lyn storms back across the street.

Looking down at the magazines Paul laughs to himself "it was almost worth it to see Lyn all upset."

Next day

(Saturday)

Ringo invites Natasha to meet some of his new uni friends.

Summer and Chris with some of his mates happen to be hanging out in the same club.

Going in the background Summer takes some photos of Natasha and Ringo and forwarding them on to Donna and Andrew with a brief note "looks like they can live without you two losers enjoy the photos."

Next day

(Sunday)

Harold's cafe

"Thanks Ringo for a great night." said Natasha.

"What did you think of the band?" said Ringo. "Jacob's not a bad drummer is he?"

"It was fantastic Ringo thanks for taking me to the club." said Natasha.

"If your interested we could go out to watch Jacob's band again he'll be playing over at the Empire Grill on Saturday." said Ringo.

Before Natasha has a chance to answer Donna's voice intrudes behind them.

"Well this is a cosy couple not." said Donna sarcastically.

"Yes I think we make a good looking couple don't you Ringo?" laughs Natasha wickedly.

"Well what have you got to say for yourself Ringo this is a fine way to treat me not." said Donna angrily.

"Well you get what you give I guess." laughs Ringo.

Ignoring any further conversations from Donna, Ringo takes Natasha by the hand and says "let's go Natasha she's not worth wasting our breath on."

"Well spoken Ringo let's go." said Natasha leaving a fuming Donna behind.

Revenge is sweet.


	2. Jealousy

Neighbours One-shot 2:

Title: Jealousy

Couples: Zeke+Kate, Taylah+Andrew

(Friday)

After School

Harold's Café

Meeting up on a usual Friday get together at Harold's café little did they know their friendships would be torn apart never to be the same again.

"Ok is everyone organised for the disco on Saturday Andrew have you got your fake id." said Zeke.

"No problemo." smiles Andrew.

"Are you wearing your pink strapless dress?" said Taylah.

"No I'm going with my black mini." said Kate.

"Ooh sexy babe." said Zeke.

"Zeke." said Kate.

"Ooh can I wear it then?" said Taylah.

"Sure." said Kate.

"I'm introducing Andrew to Ronald and Maggie." said Taylah.

"Where are you meeting them?" said Kate.

"Elephant and Wheelbarrow inn." said Taylah.

"Geez do you think they'll let Andrew in?" said Kate.

"Their pretty strict you'll want to make sure your fake id is of good quality." said Zeke.

"Oh thanks for making me feel like I'm 10." frowns Andrew.

"I hope that id card is good as you say security guys got a sharp eye." said Taylah.

"Alright already." said Andrew.

"Andrew no need for sarcasm we've been through this before you know our age difference is going to be an issue until you turn 18." said Kate.

"Hmm." grunts Andrew with a slightly dinted ego.

Elephant + Wheelbarrow

At the entrance they line up Taylah whispers to Andrew "now just act cool."

"All right, all right." says Andrew through gritted teeth.

As they get closer to the entrance nerves begin to set in as two people ahead of them were refused away.

"May I see your id please?" said the bouncer.

Taylah shows her id.

"All clear young lady." said the bouncer.

Ronald and Maggie show their ids.

"Go right in guys." said the bouncer.

As Andrew follows the group pass the bouncer he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Just one minute mate." said the bouncer.

With beads of sweat forming on his brow Andrew shows his id with all the confidence he can muster replies "sure mate, busy night hey."

Looking Andrew up and down and back at the card the bouncer asks "what university do you attend?"

Ronald whispers something in the bouncer's ear.

"You're lucky you got good friends in you go." said the bouncer.

"You owe me one Robinson." said Ronald.

"Over here." calls Taylah.

"Jack and Sue you know Ronald and Maggie this is Andrew."

"The baby of the group." interrupts Ronald.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about." said Taylah.

"Oh you're not a cradle snatcher are you?" laughs Jack.

"C'mon everybody what do you want to drink I'll get the first round." said Maggie.

"Make it coke for Robinson." adds Ronald.

Holding in his annoyance Andrew tries to stay cool he says "fine by me."

Kate's House

Zeke and Kate are relaxing on the couch while watching When Harry Met Sally.

As the movie goes on Kate thinks to herself "them two should just get together already."

"It's taking a while for them to find the answer." said Zeke.

"How do you think Taylah and Andrew are going at the club I hope he got in okay." said Kate.

Elephant + Wheelbarrow

"Now whose turn is it to get drinks?" said Taylah.

"Hey Robinson must be your turn for a shout." said Jack.

"You know it might be a bit risky." said Taylah.

"Are you chicken Robinson?" said Ronald.

"No." said Andrew.

"You should have no problem with it." said Jack.

Andrew goes to get the drinks.

Kate's House

"You wouldn't think it would take them 12 years and 3 months to realise their true feelings." said Kate.

"Sometimes true love needs time to develop." said Zeke.

"Ok enough of chick movie crap let's stick in Arnold Schwarzenegger hasta la vista baby." said Zeke.

They both fall on the couch laughing.

Elephant + Wheelbarrow

Andrew is seen to be talking to Leah.

Back at the table Ronald mocks horror "Andrew's cracking on to another girl watch out Taylah."

Ignoring Ronald's remarks Taylah continues her conversation with Maggie but tries to sneak a look over to the bar wondering who she is.

Returning to the table with the drinks Andrew's bombarded with questions.

"Took you a while we're dying of thirst mate." said Sue.

"Who's your friend Robinson?" says Ronald adding "I hope she's Taylah's friend too."

"Ha ha." smirks Andrew.

"It's Leah from school she's in my English class."

"This place is becoming too popular with juniors." laughs Jack.

"Next thing you know this club will turn into a blue night disco, no alcohol allowed." said Ronald as he and Jack give each other a hi-five.

"Snap." laughs the boys.

"They should stay in their own centre with parental supervision." said Jack.

"Shut it." said Andrew.

"C'mon guys give us a break." said Taylah.

"Chill we're just stirring you." said Jack.

"It wasn't very funny." said Andrew.

"You need to take a chill pill." said Ronald.

"How about I give you a fist in the face?" threatens Andrew.

"Ok enough Andrew we're out of here." said Taylah.

"Yeah take the baby home it's past his bedtime." said Ronald.

As Andrew goes to raise his arm Taylah grabs him by the elbow growling "don't even think about it."

Outside Taylah says "I've never been so embarrassed why did you have to take the bait you know they were only stirring."

"Good on you take their side." said Andrew sarcastically.

"Talk to me when you want to apologise." said Taylah as she storms into the night.

Kate's House

Just as The Terminator is about to finish off the bad guys there is a loud knock on the door which makes Zeke and Kate jump out of their seats.

"Who the hell would that be?" grumbles Zeke.

Kate opens the door to find Taylah in tears.

"What's wrong?" gasps Kate.

"I'm having second thoughts about my relationship." said Taylah.

"Come in Taylah sit down tell me all about it." said Kate.

Kate gives Zeke a knowing look and Zeke realises he needs to go and find Andrew.

"I'll leave you girls to it." said Zeke as he goes out the front door.

"You know the problem, the age thing really proved to be trouble tonight." said Taylah.

"What happened?" said Kate.

Paul's House

"Other guys were just being jerks rubbing it in my face that I'm younger than Taylah." said Andrew.

"You'll have to get used to that for a while mate." said Zeke.

"I know I think Taylah's really peeved about it." said Andrew.

"Yeah she wasn't really happy when she turned up at Kate's." said Zeke.

"God I'm such an idiot." said Andrew.

"Go fix things right now." said Zeke.

Andrew manages to talk Taylah around and convince her that he will handle the age difference much better.

Blue Light Disco

(Saturday Night)

Entering the disco all goes well with the fake id and the spirits are high for a great night.

"Wow it's packed tonight." said Kate.

"Empty table." calls out Taylah "over here everyone."

The night starts well everyone enjoying themselves.

"Hey guys small world." smirks Ronald.

Groaning to himself Andrew says "what are you guys doing here?"

"Here to have fun my young friend." said Jack.

"How are you kid?" said Ronald as he ruffles Andrew's head.

Looking at Taylah for permission to say something he can tell by her looks to say nothing and to stay calm.

"Ok boys move on." said Taylah.

"Oh it looks like your mother wants us to leave the little boy alone." said Jack.

Jumping up from his seat Andrew says "I had enough of this." then shoves Jack against the table.

"Now don't go throwing tantrums." said Ronald laughing.

"Andrew sit down." snaps Taylah.

"I'm going to get a drink." said Andrew embarrassed and humiliated.

Sitting at the bar suddenly Andrew feels hands covering his eyes and a sweet voice whisper "guess who?"

Removing her hands and sliding into a seat next to Andrew, "hi sweetie how are you going?" smiles Leah.

"Oh Leah." said Andrew.

"What's the matter with you sad-sack?" said Leah.

"Nothing it's too juvenile to go into let me buy you a drink." said Andrew.

"Thanks Andrew." said Leah. "It's hot in here I've been making moves on the dance floor."

Leaning forward Kate whispers to Taylah "Andrew's been gone a while now."

"I know." said Taylah concerned. "I might go look for him."

As Taylah stands she looks out to the dance floor and right in front of her she sees Leah grinding herself against Andrew to the music.

Jaws drop as everyone watches the public display.

Ronald grabs Taylah's hand smiling "c'mon Taylah we can dance better than that."

Kate groans at Zeke "this can't be good."

Zeke replies "I got a bad feeling about this too."

Looking over Leah's shoulder, seeing Taylah dancing with Ronald, Andrew is consumed with anger that he kisses Leah passionately.

In retaliation Taylah kisses Ronald just as passionately.

As if to say right back at you creep.

Unable to contain himself Andrew explodes onto Ronald flattening his nose in the process.

Watching the chaos unfold Zeke throws himself into the mix trying to separate Andrew and Ronald.

"Ok you idiots." yells the bouncer. "Break it up."

Telling all parties to get out.

Coming to their senses they all walk out meekly.

Everyone walks off in different directions leaving Zeke and Kate standing there wondering how such a good night could end up so disastrous.

Next Morning

(Sunday)

Kate's House

Kate wakes blurry eyed to the noise of Taylah banging on the door.

Over coffee Kate sympathises with Taylah but has no suggestions to deal with her problem.

Zeke's House

"I screwed up again Zeke." said Andrew.

Shrugging his shoulders Zeke replies "I don't know what to say but really did you think playing tip for tap either of you would accomplish everything."

"It's easy for you guys being the same age you don't have these issues." said Andrew.

"Relationships are both give and take and you have to trust." said Zeke.

"That's easy to say when you're not being put down by your girlfriend's friends." said Andrew.

"It's your attitude why you failed." growls Zeke.

"I don't want to be treated like an infant." growls Andrew.

"Well you're bloody acting like one." mocks Zeke.

Andrew storms out then Zeke says "walk away because you know it's true."

Andrew yells over his shoulder "you can shove our friendship too."

Kate's House

Taylah begs Kate for advice.

"I can't Taylah as far as I can see you were acting just as childish with Ronald." said Kate.

"He started it." said Taylah.

"That doesn't mean you do the same thing." said Kate.

"You're judging me Kate." snaps Taylah.

"No I'm just saying it's not green light to retaliate you could have handled it better." said Kate.

"Me, well I thought I'd get more understanding from you Kate." said Taylah.

"Now stop being so childish it's this behaviour…" said Kate before getting interrupted by Taylah.

"Well I'm glad I know your true feelings." said Taylah as she snatches her bag and leaving slamming the door behind her.

Kate sits there stunned.


	3. Lovers in crisis

Neighbours Oneshot 3:

Title: Lovers in crisis

Couples: Andrew+Natasha, Robin+Donna, Zeke+Amanda, Robin+Amanda, Jay+Summer

(Friday)

In The Evening

Striker's Bowling Bar

Jay, Summer, Andrew and Natasha just finished their three games of bowling.

"You sure got it in the gutters a lot of times." said Jay.

"Very funny, ha ha." said Andrew.

"At least I didn't finish last." said Natasha.

"It was fun that the four of us went bowling." said Summer.

"I agree but it's time that Summer and I be heading home." said Jay.

"Have a good evening." said Andrew and Natasha.

"Same to you two." said Summer and Jay.

Jay and Summer's House

As they open the door they hear the phone ringing and they rush in to answer the phone.

"You lock the door and I'll answer the phone." said Summer.

"Hello this is Summer speaking."

"Hi." said Donna sadly.

"What's wrong?" said Summer.

"Robin and I had a fight." said Donna.

"What was it about?" said Summer.

"Robin made fun of me in front of my friends which I was so humilated." said Donna.

"What did he say?" said Summer.

"When one of my friends asked about the fashion show he made fun of my new fashion line saying they're like clown outfits." said Donna.

"That was very immature and demeaning what he did." said Summer.

"I tried telling him that but he just kept laughing at me for taking it so seriously." said Donna.

"Maybe he thought he was being funny, have another talk with him." said Summer.

"Well I guess it won't hurt maybe i'm being a bit sensitive I'll talk to him when he's on his own." said Donna.

"There must be something in the water everybody's drinking because Amanda and Zeke have been arguing as well." said Summer.

"Why what happened?" said Donna.

"Amanda's being demanding again she expects Zeke to spend money on what she wants all the time." said Summer.

"What's she after now?" said Donna.

"Get this." said Summer. "She was expecting him on minimum wage to buy her a diamond bracelet."

"Bit of a princess isn't she?" said Donna.

"I don't know why he doesn't say no actually yes I do he doesn't want to get into arguments like he's having now." said Summer.

"Well he's got to learn to stop being a wuss, toughen up." said Donna.

"He's too infatuated for now but he'll learn." said Summer.

Things calm down long enough for everyone to end up at the party together.

Saturday Night

Robin and Donna's House

Donna's amazed that so much people turned up to the party.

"Behave yourself Robin." said Donna.

"All right." said Robin.

As she answers the door to more friends Robin and his friends decide to practice their footy throws.

"Let's play keep away." said Robin.

"Keep the ball away from Adam." said Peter as he receives the ball from Robin.

As Peter throws the ball to Daniel, Adam dives on Peter causing the ball to go off track straight into the new sixty inch plasma television shattering the screen everywhere.

"Peter shit look what you done." said Robin.

"It's not my fault Adam threw me off balance." said Peter.

"Hey that was a good tackle if I do say so myself." said Adam proudly.

Before anymore could be said Donna comes screaming into the room "What have you done?"

Robin quickly butts in "It's all right Donna it's all right."

"You call that all right." said Donna pointing to the broken screen.

In the background Jay tells Summer "I think we should go a fight is going to happen any minute and we don't want to be involved."

"Good call." said Summer as she follows Jay outside.

"I'll come with you." said Robin.

"Nice try fight your own battles." said Summer as she and Jay walk out the door.

"Very immature Robin." said Donna.

"Ooh you're in trouble." said Daniel.

"Shut it Daniel." said Robin.

"You stay out of it." said Donna.

Everyone starts leaving until only Robin and Donna are in the house.

"I knew inviting your mates to the party was a bad idea because they are immature."

"Don't badmouth my friends." said Robin as he walks away.

"That is just like you walking away because you know it's true." said Donna.

Jay and Summer's House

"It's always something with those two they can't spend five minutes together without arguing." said Summer sadly.

"I know Robin's always messing up." said Jay.

"You would think he had better sense than to let the guys muck around you know that television cost $4,000." said Summer.

"Geezes that won't be replaced in a hurry." said Jay.

"Looks like someone's in the dog house tonight." said Summer.

"Yeah it will take him a while to get out of this one." said Jay.

Next Morning (Sunday)

Jay and Summer's House

Enjoying a nice sleep-in Summer is arbuptly woken by the constant ringing of the phone.

Sleepily she answers the phone "what?" she grunts.

"Summer, Zeke is impossible to deal with." said Amanda.

"God's sake who the hell is that, don't they know what time it is." grumbles Jay.

Summer elbows Jay and says "shh."

"What's the matter Amanda?" said Summer.

"We were going to go out tonight but Zeke is more concerned about Donna than me." said Amanda.

"He's just concerned about his friend." said Summer.

"I know she bags me behind my back and she's jealous because she's with such a loser." said Amanda.

Covering the mouthpiece of the phone Summer whispers to Jay "Help me get out of this conversation I don't want to take sides."

Looking at her questioningly she adds quietly "Amanda."

Banging on the bedroom door Jay calls out "Summer, Lyn's at the door."

"Sorry to stop you there Amanda Lyn's at the door so i'll try to call you back later." said Summer hanging up the phone before Amanda has a chance to answer.

"Good one Jay." as they fall on the bed laughing.

"God I hope she doesn't run in to Lyn in the next hour." said Jay.

"Oh no." cries Summer as the phone rings again.

"Here we go again." said Jay.

Summer picks up the phone and answers.

"What is it?"

"That's it he doesn't respect my work, he doesn't respect the house I keep clean and tidy so he doesn't respect me." says Donna in a crazed voice.

"Come on Donna the television was an accident if anything it was one of his mates being reckless." said Summer sympathetically.

"I told him to not invite those guys." said Donna.

"Donna you cannot tell him not to invite his friends." said Summer.

"Did you see what they did to my television?" said Donna.

"It's his television too Donna c'mon." said Summer.

"How do you get through the relationship so easy?" said Donna.

"It's not easy, it's compromise and trust." said Summer.

"He's acting like a child." said Donna.

"Sounds like both of you are." said Summer.

"Thanks for sympathy, not." said Donna as she hangs up.

"That just proves my point." says Summer to herself.

"What was that all about?" says Jay as he brings a hot cup of coffee.

"Everything is Robin's fault as usual." said Summer.

"I don't see this lasting long." said Jay.

"How about we take a vacation to get away from all the fighting?"

"That sounds brilliant." said Summer.

"Let's think of somewhere that we can get away from all of the fighting." said Jay.

"How about Broome?" said Summer.

"Very great idea." said Jay.

"Let's go this weekend." said Summer.

"I got a couple of RDO's I need to use up we can go Friday and come back Monday." said Jay.

"Me too that's perfect." said Summer.

Tuesday Night

Harold's Cafe

Summer is talking to Natasha about their upcoming weekend away.

"What weekend away?" asks Amanda having come through the door unnoticed.

"I and Jay are going on a vacation to Broome this weekend." said Summer.

"Oh fabulous maybe Zeke and I can come too?" said Amanda.

Without pausing for breath Amanda yacks on how good it will be for her and Zeke.

Natasha thinks to herself "Good luck with that."

Natasha whispers in Summer's ear "stick to your guns and say no."

Finally getting the chance to say something Summer says "It's just me and Jay going."

"Oh come on it will really help us it will be fun." said Amanda.

Natasha rolls her eyes and smiles "Amanda she said no."

"Mind your own business Natasha." said Amanda sarcastically.

"Don't tell me what to do." spits back Natasha.

"Girls, Girls settle down." says Summer frustrated.

"Nice going Amanda always thinking of yourself." said Natasha.

"Nobody was talking to you Natasha, Please can I and Zeke come on this vacation with you and Jay?" said Amanda.

"I'm not changing my mind." said Summer.

"Fine don't talk to me again." said Amanda as she storms out of the cafe.

"What a very selfish girl." said Summer.

"I agree she had to be taken down a peg or two." said Natasha.

"We're just going to focus on relaxing and having fun this weekend." said Summer.

"Good call I'll be wanting to see those photos when you get back from your vacation." said Natasha.

"Thanks for sticking up for me about before." said Summer.

"That's what friends are for." said Natasha.

Later that night

Charlie's Bar

Jay and Andrew are talking while playing darts.

"Heard your missus got into a scrap with miss princess." said Andrew.

"Yeah what a cheek we want a romantic weekend away and she just invites herself." said Jay.

"How rude of her." laughs Andrew.

"At least Natasha stuck up for her." said Jay.

"Yeah that Natasha's hot I wouldn't mind dating her." said Andrew.

"I guess it depends if she's forgiven you from the old school days." said Jay.

"We got along well on Friday when we all went bowling." said Andrew.

"Yeah she's not that immature she likes you as a friend but I don't know what your chances would be like for anything more serious." said Jay.

"Well she still talks to me." said Andrew.

"Maybe she's got a soft spot for you." said Jay.

"Well I could give it a try." said Andrew.

"I would before it's too late." said Jay.

"You're right." said Andrew.

Two Hours Later

Jay and Summer's House

Same night Donna rings to organise a catch up on the weekend with Summer.

"What do you think about catching up on the weekend like having a girls night on Saturday." said Donna.

"Um, I'm sorry, um, but I got other commitments." said Summer.

"Sounds exciting what's up?" said Donna.

"Um, um." said Summer.

"What is it, spill the beans." said Donna.

"Um, Look Donna, me and Jay are just sneaking off for some quiet time." said Summer.

"That sounds fabulous you know what we should come with you that's just what Robin and I need." said Donna.

Summer groans to herself with an awful sense of deja vu thinking "Here we go again how many people can I upset in one day."

Summer hangs up the phone hoping that Donna doesn't stay mad at her.

"What's wrong?" said Jay arriving home after playing darts with Andrew.

"I think I've just alienated myself from everyone what a disastrous weekend this is turning out to be." said Summer bursting into tears.

"Oh come on sweetheart they'll get over it eventually." said Jay now starting to get really annoyed with the selfish princesses.

"I got an idea." says Jay excitedly. "Let's go Thursday sooner we get away, the better."

"What about your work?" sobs Summer.

"I got a friend who owes me couple days work remember when I picked up extra shifts last month." said Jay.

"I guess Lyn wouldn't mind taking an extra day or two she had actually suggested it." said Summer.

"Done I'm excited how about you?" said Jay.

Summer answers with a big kiss and whispers in his ear "I'm feeling much better now."

Thursday Morning

Tullamarine Airport

Jay and Summer rushing to the terminal that leads them to the plane.

"Guess who Andrew fancies?" said Jay.

"Who?" said Summer.

"Natasha." said Jay.

"She feels the same way too." said Summer.

"It will be interesting to see if they do reveal their feelings for each other." said Jay.

"It sure will be." said Summer.

Couple of hours later

Broome International Airport

"Don't forget we got to reset our watches it will be 12 noon not two in the afternoon." said Jay.

"That was a long trip how about we start the holiday with spa and a champagne." said Summer.

Couple of hours later

Camel Ride

Laughing hysterically Summer falls into a fit of laughter seeing Jay's face in camel spit.

"I told you not to get too close everyone knows camels spit and drool mucus you duffer." said Summer. "Come here let me wipe it off."

Feeling a vibration Summer sighs as she pulls the phone out of her pocket.

"Who is it?" said Jay.

Donna's number flashes at her.

"Don't answer it you know it will only be a drama it will bring down the holiday." said Jay.

"What if it's important?" said Summer.

"Donna's a big girl she'll work it out." said Jay.

Next Day (Friday)

Broome Crocodile Park

"Ah careful Jay you nearly lost your hand these crocodiles are hungry." said Summer worriedly.

"One large chicken with a side serve of hand." laughs Jay.

"Oh no." cries Summer.

"What?" said Jay.

Holding her phone in the air and rolling her eyes "it's Amanda." says Summer.

"Leave it we're not going to let anyone spoil our fun this weekend." said Jay.

"What could happen in a weekend anyway it will be the same old drama." said Summer.

"Ok." says Jay happily. "I'm gonna have another go at feeding those crocodiles.

"We'll be lucky if we get home with your hands intact." laughs Summer.

Next Night (Saturday)

Jay and Summer enjoy a evening picnic on the beach.

"That's the most gorgeous sunset I have ever seen." said Summer.

"Wasn't pearl diving great?" said Jay.

"We we're so lucky to find some shells with some pearls." smiles Summer.

"And it was interesting to see how they grow the pearls in the shells." says Jay adding "I got a surprise for you, close your eyes."

Just at that moment the phone vibrates and they groan together.

"Ignore it." said Jay and Summer in unison.

"Now where were we." said Jay adding "oh yeah I had a surprise to give to you."

"Now clsoe your eyes."

"What is it?" said Summer impatiently.

Taking her hand he slips a beautiful white pearl ring on her finger.

"Oh Jay I love it." smiles Summer.

Next Day (Sunday)

Perth International Airport

Arriving at the airport Summer suggests "retail shopping."

"Actually I wouldn't mind checking at the sports store." said Jay.

"What do you need?" smiles Summer.

"I wanna get some new basketball gear for when the new season starts." said Jay.

Before Summer has a chance to answer the phone rings and before Jay has a chance to say anything Summer smiles "It's just Lyn I better take this call."

"What did she have to say?" says Jay when Summer finishes her phone call.

"Lyn's good she was hoping that we're having fun and checking what time we'll get back tomorrow I said about Lunchtime Andrew will be picking us up so not to worry." said Summer.

"Oh great I'll be able to check how things worked out." said Jay.

"With who oh that's right I forgot about those two." said Summer.

"I gues we'll know if they come together to pick us up." said Jay.

"Ok well first sports for you then chocolate for me." said Summer.

"What do you think of visiting the Fremantle Chocolate Factory?"

"Sounds yummy." said Jay.

Later that evening

C Restaurant Lounge

"Ok wow isn't this fantastic." laughs Summer excitedly.

"Summer come over here check out the view." said Jay.

"It doesn't feel like we're moving but I can see the scenery changing before my eyes." said Summer.

"I thought it would make me sick in the stomach but I don't feel it." said Jay.

"Oh Jay you're so silly." smiles Summer.

"Can I take your order?" asks the waitress.

"What do you say Summer let's go all out since it's our last night two freshly cooked lobsters thanks." said Jay.

"Oooh, how decadent." laughs Summer.

Next Day (Monday)

Arriving at Tullamarine airport the change in weather is an omen of the dramas to come.

Picking up their bags off the carousel.

"We might need our jackets Summer, typical Melbourne weather wind and rain." smiles Jay.

"Where do we meet Andrew?" queries Summer.

"We're to head to the food court and I'll just give him a buzz." said Jay.

"How about some last minute stamp duty free shopping?" said Summer.

"I think we've done enough of that my love." said Jay.

"But honey." says Summer trying to flutter her eyelashes.

"Don't give me that look Andrew says we'll find him over at maccas." said Jay.

Grabbing her hands he drags her in the opposite direction.

Walking up to the table, Jay bellows "Get that woman out of your mouth you don't know where she's been."

Natasha glares at Jay replying "very funny not Jay." laughs Natasha.

"Just joking, just joking." laughs Jay.

"Well nice to see you two have hooked up."

"Thanks mate." said Andrew." "I was rather pleased myself."

Blushing Natasha says "me too."

"Well." says Summer plunking herself down next to Natasha "I thought I'd come back to dramas but this is good news."

"Unfortunately there is some rather bad news." says Andrew.

"Well personally I think it's good news." said Natasha sarcastically. "Serves the little cow right, she had it coming."

"What, tell me, what?" digs Summer.

"Zeke came to his senses and finally gave the little princess the flick." smiles Natasha.

"Natasha be nice." says Andrew grinning.

"Oh my god she tried to ring me on holidays she must be upset." says Summer concerned.

"Don't tell me she had the nerve to interrupt you holiday with her little woes, what a cheek." said Natasha.

"I feel bad now there I was having a great time and her world is falling apart." said Summer.

"Don't feel bad it was about us this weekend not her." said Jay sternly.

"Looks like the princess has been dethroned." said Natasha.

"How's Zeke, Andrew?" said Jay.

"I think he was fed up and realised she was only using him because he spent a lot of money on her." said Andrew.

"Poor Zeke." said Summer.

"Don't worry about Zeke he was the dumper, poor Robin ended up being the dumpee." said Natasha.

"What?" squeals Summer.

"Go on Andrew you tell them." said Natasha.

"Yeah it's true Donna dumped Robin." said Andrew.

"That must be why she was trying to ring you too Summer." said Jay.

"Don't tell me she was trying to dump her pathetic woes on you as well selfish beeatch." said Natasha.

"What happened?" said Jay.

"You know they we're out of sorts since the television incident well things just got worse she was acting like that she had brought all the furniture and Robin was disrespectful and didn't appreciate her and blah blah she kicked him out." "So harsh he was devastated." said Andrew.

"He's been bunking with me." says Andrew.

"But he paid for more than half of the stuff in that house. Her designs have only just started bringing money into the household." sneers Jay.

"Yeah, we know. we're going to get Toadie to help him when he's ready." says Andrew.

"Shiks, what a weekend." said Jay.

A Week Later

Summer is having coffee with the girls at Harold's cafe.

"I'm glad you called us together Summer us girls need to stick together I want to take this opportunity to apologise for acting like a douche." smiles Donna.

"I'm sorry." said Donna.

"Apology accepted." said Summer and Natasha in unison.

"Is Robin talking to you yet?" said Natasha.

"No he won't take any of my calls." said Donna.

"Has he moved on or something?" said Natasha light-heartedly.

Suddenly Donna bursts into tears.

"Natasha." says Donna sternly as she kicks her foot under the table.

"What did I say?" said Natasha.

"It's okay she's right I'm worried because I saw him with his arm around Amanda." said Donna.

"No way." squeals Natasha.

"I don't believe it Donna maybe he was feeling sorry for her." said Summer.

Crying even harder Donna managed to say between sobs "he kissed her."

Natasha and Summer sit there stunned not knowing what to say.

Pulling herself together Donna whispers "There's another problem."

"Only if you were pregnant could it be any worse!" says Natasha jokingly.

Donna puts her head on the table and starts crying again.


	4. Double Trouble

Chapter Four:

Harold's Cafe

(Tuesday)

Callum is just sitting at a table thinking about the principal's daughter Rani.

"She seems like a normal girl but I thought she'd be principal's pet." thinks Callum to himself.

"I really like her." adds Callum before his thoughts were interrupted by Corey.

"Hey mate." said Corey. "How are you?"

"I'm good how about yourself?" said Callum.

"Pretty well except Sophie broke up with me." said Corey disappointingly.

"Why did it happen?" said Callum.

"She used me." said Corey angrily.

"Why?" said Callum confused.

"So her cousin could sign up with Red Cotton." said Corey bitterly.

"Woah what a bitch." said Callum.

"Never mind mate there's more chicks out there."

As Rani walks through the cafe door, Callum calls out "over here."

"Hey Callum what are you up to?" said Rani.

"Not much just hanging out with my mate Corey."

"Corey this is Rani she's just started at Erinsborough High."

"Hi Corey nice to meet you." said Rani.

"Guess what her Mum does?" said Callum teasingly.

"Oh Callum get over it." laughs Rani.

"What's the joke?" smiles Corey.

"Her Mum's the new principal at Erinsborough High." said Callum.

"Sorry Rani that must be akward." said Corey sympathetically.

"Ah it's not too bad sometimes you can work it to your advantage." said Rani.

"Yeah why not exploit the benefits, there's got to be some advantages to having a parent being at school all day." laughs Corey.

"See you guys around I better be going, Mum's waiting." winks Rani.

"Wow she's nice." says Corey.

"Yeah really cool." sighs Callum.

"Actually Corey, got something to do, talk to you later." says Callum as he rushes out the door.

Catching Rani in the car park, Callum touches her shoulder.

"What's up Callum, make it quick my Mum will be here any minute."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time." stutters Callum.

"Mmm." hums Rani. "Sure why not ah look Mum's coming we'll work out the details later."

"Woo-hoo." sings Callum in his head as he watches her getting driven away.

Next Day

(Wednesday)

After School

Westfield Doncaster

Dymocks (Level One)

"Hello Stranger.

Startled, Corey drops the book he was looking at.

"Hi Rani."

"Hi Corey what'cha reading?" smiles Rani.

"You'll probably think this is boring guys stuff but I like dragon danger books and games." said Corey.

"Oh no, me too what level are you on?" said Rani.

"I'm up to eleven." said Corey.

"Perhaps we can get together some time for a challenge." said Rani.

"Well actually I was wondering if you'd like to come and see a band with me." said Corey.

"Sure what's the band's name?" said Rani.

"It's my brother's band, It's called Red Cotton." said Corey.

"Sounds great it's a date." laughs Rani.

Next Day

(Thursday)

Erinsborough High

Sophie notices that Callum's all over Rani every time she tries to catch Callum for a chat he's engrossed in conversation with her.

Sophie looks on with jealousy.

Hearing their names mentioned Sophie tunes in to the conversation behind her.

"Looks like Callum's found new love." laughs Ryan.

"Actually didn't Corey tell us he was taking her out on Saturday night is this girl a player or what?" says Graham.

"Corey sure lost interest in Sophie quick enough." snides Ryan.

"Actually wasn't it the other way around that she used him because of her cousin." said Graham.

Sophie knows they're right about her using Corey, she walks away embarassed.

Two Days Later

(Saturday)

Harold's Cafe

Callum bumps into Sophie at Harold's Cafe.

"What's the matter with you grumpy bum?" said Callum.

"Nothing." snaps Sophie.

"You're still not carrying on about Corey." said Callum.

"No I just don't see what he sees in miss principal's daughter." snaps Sophie.

"Hey c'mon she's ok you should get to know her. Actually why dont you come with us tomorrow to bowling, get to know her. You're going to see her a lot now we're hanging out." said Callum.

"Well where's miss wonderful tonight?" snaps Sophie.

"At some family thing." said Callum adding "why don't you come with me to see Red Cotton at Charlie's."

"We won't get in the door we're too young." snaps Sophie.

"Think outside the square miss snappy, back door, family friends." laughs Callum.

"All right you better know what your doing." snaps Sophie.

"Trust me its all under control." laughs Callum.

Thirty Minutes Later

Charlie's

While everyone is dancing away to the music Rani is telling Corey "I'm sure having a great time tonight, are you?"

"Me too, what do you think of my brother's band?" said Corey.

"It's a very great band to dance to." said Rani noticing something odd out of the corner of her eye.

"What're you looking at?" said Corey.

"Look over there isn't that Sophie and Callum?" said Rani.

Corey looks over to see Sophie and Callum near the bar.

"Sure looks that way." said Corey innocently.

"This place is sure packed." said Rani.

"Let's move over here". Away from Callum." thinks Rani to herself.

Noticing Rani and Corey walking away to the other side of the crowd Sophie tells Callum "Isn't that Corey with Rani?"

"They're probably just hanging out." said Callum annoyed.

"Wasn't she meant to be at a family do!" says Sophie confused.

"Sure whatever you say." says Callum angrily. "Let's dance."

"Fine, we're here to have fun." snaps Sophie.

"Hey Corey lets get out of here." says Rani nervously.

"Why, thought you liked it." says Corey.

"Yeah, but I've got a headache, c'mon let's go." says Rani dragging Corey out the door.

On the way home Sophie approaches the subject again of Rani's apperance with Corey at Charlie's.

"I think we need to talk about Rani, don't you Callum." says Sophie gently.

"Look." snaps Callum. "It's okay, he had free tickets she likes the music, she'd be a mug to not go."

"Okay, okay don't get the shits with me, what about tomorrow, we still going bowling." said Sophie backing off towards her house.

"Whatever, please yourself." said Callum angrily walking into his front yard.

Next Day

(Sunday)

Sitting on the brick letter box outside her house Sophie waits to see if Rani and Callum will turn up for bowling.

"Hey Sophie." calls out Rani coming towards her.

"Hey yourself." smirks Sophie adding. "Enjoy the dance last night."

"What are you talking about Soph." smiles Rani innocently.

"C'mon we saw you dancing with Corey and where did you disappear to miss guilty." laughs Sophie.

"Don't judge me Sophie, you were using Corey to help your cousin get a deal with his brothers band, eh miss not so innocent." sneers Rani sarcastically.

"Watch it lady, it wasn't like that." spits Sophie angrily.

"Really." says Rani faking surprise.

Jumping off the letter box Sophie faces off with Rani.

"Got a problem girls." says Callum loudly walking up behind.

"Stay out of it." yells the girls together.

"Snap out of it, it's bowling time." said Callum.

"If you think you're tough enough Soph bring it on." said Rani.

Using all her strength Sophie shoves Rani onto the nature strip.

"You bitch." screams Rani grabbing her leg and pulling her down onto the grass.

Trying to loosen Rani's grip on her leg Sophie kicks her full force in the face knocking Rani's front tooth out.

Blood pours down her chin.

Screaming loudly Rani punches Sophie with a closed fist straight in the nose making a cracking noise on impact.

Screaming even louder Sophie yells "You broke my nose you bloody bitch."

"You broke my teeth you slag." cries Rani.

"Jesus, stop you idiots, I'll go and get Karl, man there's blood everywhere." yelps Callum.

Hearing the racket Karl and Susan come running from their house.

"What's going on here and why is there so much blood?" said Karl.

"It's her fault she smashed my nose." cries Sophie.

"Look what she did to my teeth." cries Rani horrified. "My mother's going to sue you big time."

"No time for drama we need to get you both to the hospital." said Susan.


End file.
